My Habits
My body trembled as my father landed another blow. He was teaching me how to battle, like I should know. My dad was hitting me hard, hard enough to knock the blood from my mouth. I shivered, we did this non stop fight for three hours. I looked to the left to confuse him. He smiled and prepared himself from the attack. Then I ran left until I could deal the blow on the right. He backed up in surprise. I do this trick rarely and on purpose. He never gets it. Now he stood there breathing hard. "father," I said softly,"whats wrong?" "Not as good as I used to be," he said in between breaths. "But your doing well Miyu." I smiled at my dad. "I still think you're good too." My name... is Miyu Ishiy the hedgehog.exe. Shadowa.exe for short. My mother named me. Her name was Miyu Deni.exe... she died... many years ago... a year after I was born. Even though she died when I was younger... I miss her. My father, though still alive, was sonic.exe. His true name was sonar. He was my idol. My life. My joy and happiness, and also the only parent I knew. All exe's are ageless, and we all either can't or don't want to remember our ages. But if I do try to remember my age I'd be 90 years old. 90, is 14 in human years. Meaning that I'm still young. Now I go from the training hall down to my best friend, sara, or sally.exe. I looked at her and she looked at me as if her unseeing eyes could see me. Then she grabbed the back of my dress softly, where the upper back was and looked at me. I was her eyes. I know it sounds weird, but when she grabs my back, she can use my eyes. But I was the only exe she could see though. I gave her the gift when no one else would. I have lots of empathy. Something the others might not have anymore. "So," Sara said to me, "how did the training go?" I sighed softly so that a small gust of air whipped out, but whipped out slowly. "It went well... but my fathers breathing today... was rapid..." "Don't worry so much," she told me, "You will not have to look after the exe kingdom for a while." "Well... I'm just worried about him... and-" "I know you lost your mother and your worried about losing your father, too." "Yeah but-" "It's okay. You just need to let go for a bit and not get so worked up on one thing." "How?" "Well.....who or what makes you happy?" "My dad." "Anything else?" "…..." "Miyu?" "I guess my peers, stories, games......." "Well....tell your dad that your ready to take on your game." "WHAT?!?" "Tell him your ready, and you'll have something else to do and get you mind off of sonar- I mean, you dad." "I guess." Three hours later I found my dad. I then took in a huge breath. "Father." "Yes Miyu?" "I-I've been thinking....." "About what?" "well I think... I should have my game." "You sure?" "Yes." "Okay" Then he sighed as I walked away to the simulator. It was big. I went inside... I looked normal, as if I never was an exe. The stage was dark and gloomy. Fog blew though the place. and trees, that went as far as the eye could see, took over the forest. A sad melody played. I looked around. I was hoping that my dad would come to tell me what to do and then I realized, daddy isn't here to save you Miyu, you're all alone now. When I went though the stage, I found that there where no obstacles, at least not at first. when I reached the end of the level, I saw a hole. being the type of exe I am, I jumped over it and reached the other side. Next when I looked back, the ground was deteriorating. I then began to run. I know that this isn't a good sign. I ran until I saw a lake. Then at the end of my agonizingly painful run... I found animals... not living animals, but lineake the ones in tails.exe's stage before he's caught. But the difference was all I saw was that the animals' necks where twisted. I looked away and then headed for a beam of light up ahead. "Yes! I did it! I'll be free!" I then ran till a spike shot up and pierced tough my belly. After this the simulator stopped... then I saw my dad. "so....how was your first time?" "great." He smiled, but not that toothy smile he would give the people who played his game. It was a smile that a mother would give a young child. Ever since that day my game had changed. I then had people of my own. First was Luna. The new start of my game had the 1st sonic games music on the first level, but slowed down and in reverse. Luna died when she was pushed over by the screen into darkness. Sakra died when she fell down a dark pit, and I died by running though that same forest. But the thing that drove me this time... was my dad. He stood there and I wanted to go to him. So I moved fast and when I did the spikes hit me, and he looked surprised, sad, and like most fathers, in a pool of regret. But we live with it as we still do now, and as we will forever... non stop. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story